Conventional electricity meters include an electrical connection between a power source and a load. Deterioration of an electrical connection, including, for example, deterioration of the electricity meter socket, can create a high temperature heat source within an electricity meter. While alerts may be sent to a utility, conventional meters continue to operate in this condition in which the electricity meter is subject to excessive heat. Continued operation in this condition can cause an electricity meter to fail.